


Hot for Teacher

by lilcupcake03



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Will go along with future episodes, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcupcake03/pseuds/lilcupcake03
Summary: As Rio promises to teach her, Beth gets drawn in. Their feelings deepen, will their relationship follow?(Follows Season 2, Episode 2 "Slow Down, Children at Play")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing! 
> 
> This UnBetaed is AU after the episode ends and future chapters will take place during/after future episodes. How many, I don't know. 
> 
> I hope you read, enjoy, and leave comments or kudos. Thanks!

Hot for Teacher  
Chapter One

“I’m going to teach you.” Rio told Beth softly as he brushed her hair off of her forehead with his pinky finger.

There was something about Beth that drew Rio to her. Normally he wouldn’t tolerate someone lying right to his face, but Beth did with a finesse that amused him. 

He knew she always told him the truth sooner or later, because he always saw right through her. On impulse, Rio leaned forward and just barely brushed his lips over her forehead.

“Go to bed, Elizabeth.” Rio said, turning back and getting into his car and driving off into the night.

Confused and slightly aroused, Beth turned on her heel, walked back to the stop sign and gathered her supplies and brought them back to her house. She walked with a mother’s ninja like grace back to her bed and crawled into bed and allowed her eyes to close.

A few hours later, Beth’s alarm shattered the little sleep she got since her talk with Rio. Teach her? What could he teach her besides becoming a killer? Is that what she really wanted to become? And if she did, what would happen to her kids?

Yawning, Beth climbed out of bed and went downstairs to prepare breakfast and lunch for her kids and Dean. 

“The stop signs back.” Dean commented as he came into the room using his walker. 

Beth nodded with a soft hum, “I know, I put it up.” She said. Dean looked out the window and back at her.

“Where did you get it?” He asked, his eyes narrowed. “Was it from him?”

“Him?” Beth echoed in confusion. “Oh Rio? No, it was me and baseball bat.” 

“Oh Rio?!” Dean snapped in anger. “How can you speak so casually about the guy who almost killed me?!” He lowered his voice as the chaos of children ascended the stairs.

They fell into an awkward silence as the kids got their food and dashed back upstairs to get ready.

“Dean, had you not had an affair and left us in danger of losing this house, I never would have met him in the first place. So, think about it that way.” Beth whispered and shrugged before going upstairs to get ready and take the kids to school.


	2. The Boss Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missing scene during Season 2, Episode 3 "You Have Reached the Voicemail of Leslie Peterson"
> 
> A short drabble about Rio choosing to sent Beth a message...literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I OWN NOTHING!
> 
> This is very short but I can assure you given next week's trailer I will have a LOT more to write about and I take no pleasure in people dying but I will NOT miss Leslie! (I feel sad for his Nana though!)

Chapter Two: 

(Rio's POV)

The problem was handled. 

According to Elizabeth it wasn’t as neat as her or I wanted, but it was done. I sat in my office and swirled my drink as I thought about her. There was more to her and I besides our physical attraction. Her mind was brilliant, her ambition was almost lethal. Together, they could be a deadly combination.

I was currently in need to hand off my business due to my recent run ins with the feds (Although that was courtesy of Elizabeth and her friends) and there was no one else I that I could think of to trust. I took out paper and an envelope and pulled the small brass key out of my pocket.

Without thinking twice, I scrawled the message I wanted Elizabeth to receive and put that, along with the key and sealed it shut. I waited until night fall and drove to Elizabeth’s home, putting the note in her mailbox.

What she would do next I would be curious to see, along with the ramifications for herself and where our relationship would go from there.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Season 2, Episode 4 "Pick Your Poison"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: I own nothing! This is unbeta-ed 
> 
> I hope you all like this!

Chapter Three

 

**Beth’s POV**

 

I don’t know why I just didn’t divorce Dean, aside from the kids, the man was absolute loser. He didn’t respect me or my ideas. Rio, on the other hand, does. I sighed. I just needed to get away from Dean just for a moment. I walked to the restroom of the bar and rested my hands on either side of the sink. The door opened and closed behind me. I looked in the mirror and saw Rio standing behind me. Our eyes met. 

 

I couldn’t take it anymore, whatever was between us. I turned to him and walked towards him silently, flipping the lock. I went back to the sink and hiked up the bottom of my dress. I offered a glance back, not hiding anything in my eyes. I waited, Rio didn’t move. I hiked it up more and waited. Then Rio made his move.

 

One hand gripped my upper thigh, the other my breast. His lips buried in the crook of my neck as he murmured things in Spanish. After a few moments, he yanked down my panties, shoving them in his pocket. He pulled a condom out, put it on and entered me roughly. I moaned loudly. I needed this. Him. 

 

Rio continued to murmur in Spanish as he lifted me up and into his arms. He moved us from the sink to up against the wall. I cried out loudly and my arm hit the paper towel dispenser. I dug my nails into his back as my climax began to build. 

 

“Fuck...Rio.” I panted.

 

“Yes...Elizabeth, you’re mine.” Rio hissed in my ear, his fingers digging into my skin. With his statement, I came. Rio shortly after. Saying nothing, he and I cleaned up. With one final searing kiss, Rio left. 

 

I cleaned up and retouched my make up, with a grin I went back out to Dean who was none the wiser. The idiot couldn’t even tell I was a million miles away and barely listening to whatever he was rambling about.

***

**Rio’s POV**

 

I left the bar, passing by Elizabeth’s idiot husband who didn’t even notice me follow his wife to the bathroom. He didn’t notice me leave either. I couldn’t help but smile. I had something planned for him though, to show him just was Elizabeth was capable of. 

 

I could still taste her on my lips and tongue. Elizabeth’s husband didn’t know what he had in so many ways. I definitely had a thing or two to show him. 

 

Especially who my new partner is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I own nothing. This is just a little blurb that takes place after the season 2 finale "King" IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE FINALE TURN BACK NOW!

Chapter Four

Rio’s POV 

Elizabeth was something else. Hot. Cold. Fucking me in her bed. Blocking me from her cell. Wanting the power, not wanting the responsibility for her actions. Then she went and shot me. But that’s where she made her biggest mistake. Not waiting to see if I survived or not. I took agent Turner’s deal and began to plot as they loaded me into the ambulance. Let Elizabeth think she won. She didn’t know what was coming...


End file.
